


Spry

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [697]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony boasts about his female conquests, but what's really going on?





	Spry

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/29/2001 for the word [spry](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/29/spry).
> 
> spry  
> Nimble; lively; active; brisk; vigorous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #355 Boast.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Spry

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony once again boasted about his female conquests. Given they’d been dating for the last year, Gibbs knew there was no truth to these boasts. Tony was just being his normal self. Though a number of his stories were of the two of them with identifying characteristics and pronouns changed to make it seem like Tony had been out with a bunch of females.

“I don’t believe you, Tony.” McGee finally broke into one of Tony’s more outrageous stories.

“Gibbs was there. He can back me up.” Tony turned to Gibbs. “Hey Boss, wasn’t I spry last night?”

Gibbs just glared at DiNozzo.

“Right, back to work.” Tony nodded.

After everyone else had returned to their desks and their work, Gibbs winked at Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
